Morir de Amor
by mrsLCullen
Summary: one-short la idea vino al ver el video morir de amor de kudai


**Los personajes como todos sabemos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer y yo quisiera que fueran míos porque así podría tener a cualquiera de ellos =)**

MorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmor

**Morir de Amor**

Frío, dolor, frío, dolor, frío, dolor… amor.

Mi mente lo repetía una y otra vez, el hielo sobre las heridas me lo recordaban a cada segundo.

Todo comenzó con un apretón en la muñeca, él creyó que había mirado a otro y se puso celoso, después vinieron los aventones, cachetadas, jalones de cabello, llegaron los golpes y patadas, pero era porque me amaba y se ponía celoso de que alguien me mirara, era porque yo hacía algo mal o me vestía de forma que a él no le gustaba.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente para –por un segundo- no ver mi reflejo en el espejo, un golpe cerca del ojo, un moretón en la frente que cubría con parte de mi castaño cabello y mi abdomen casi completamente morado, incluso me costaba suspiras con fuerza, pero yo me lo había buscado… lo hacía porque me amaba y de todas formas después me pedía perdón y me regalaba hermosas rosas.

Un poco de maquillaje y nadie lo notaba, sonrisas hasta cuando no tenía ganas de sonreír y evitar que la gente me tocara el abdomen, excepto él pues sabía que se molestaba si lo hacía.

Yo era feliz… mis padres, Charlie y Renné eran unidos, tenía buenas amigas, era una de las mejores en la clase y claro, tenía un novio que me amaba solo que en ocasiones perdía los estribos, recuerdo que un día quise dejarlo pero me arrepentí al verlo tan vulnerable jurándome que no lo volvería a hacer y pidiéndome otra oportunidad que por supuesto le concedí, después de todo él me decía que era yo la que hacía las cosas mal.

Al principio nadie lo notaba, el nunca me había golpeado en el rostro y yo usaba blusas de manga larga así que nadie veía las marcas moradas en todos mis brazos, pero después golpeo mi rostro y las excusas comenzaron

"caí"

"soy muy torpe"

"un balón me golpeó"

No se cuantas inventé pero todas las creyeron.

"tonta"

"amor"

"inútil"

"te amo"

"zorra"

"lo siento"

Todas esas también las creí, el lo sentía solo que tenía un carácter fuerte.

Cada noche me daba miedo ir a dormir, sabía lo que venía después, pesadillas… me revolvía toda la noche intentando despertar, escapar de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, de sus puños y patadas en mi cuerpo encogido en el suelo, de sus brazos acorralándome contra la pared, después despertaba y lloraba pero me daba cuenta de que no eran solo pesadillas, eran mis recuerdos pero siempre pensaba que esta vez tenía que hacer las cosas mejor.

Yo leía muchas novelas, me encantaba leer, me preguntaba porque a las protagonistas de las novelas nunca las trataban así sus enamorados, ellos eran tan tranquilos, las acariciaban… pero mi novio también podía ser dulce… solo que … bueno así era su carácter y así lo debía aceptar yo.

Puse maquillaje en mis piernas, cuello, rostro y cuando terminé salía a la fiesta.

"adiós hija"

"cuídate"

"regresa temprano, te estaremos esperando"

"te amamos"

Mis padres me adoraban y yo a ellos.

"Adiós Charlie, Renné, los quiero"

Una falda y la blusa que tanto le gustaba, quería que me viera linda, lo hacía por él, mis manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que mis piernas, tragué saliva con dificultad y la tensión se me vino encima cuando lo vi.

"hola cariño" me beso bruscamente, sus labios contra los míos hinchados, su manos en mi nuca llena de moretones, gemí.

Su mirada me heló.

"que guapa te vez"

"bella, que linda"

"luces bien"

Comentarios de otros chicos y el reía y me abrazaba cada vez que decían cosas así.

"que envidia"

"te quiere tanto"

"no lo dejes ir"

"debes amarlo mucho, es tan perfecto"

Comentarios de otras chicas y yo reía y lo abrazaba cada vez que me decían cosas así.

Fui por unas bebidas mientras él estaba con sus amigos, tomé una cerveza para él y yo solo un refresco.

"hola" dijo alguien detrás de mí y giré asustada haciendo que cayera mi refresco

"lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte" dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda que me había saludado, sonreí un poco, él era muy guapo, mi corazón se aceleró… ¡que estaba pensando! Yo tenía novio, estas eran las clases de cosas por las que él se molestaba.

"no hay problema, me tengo que ir" respondí cuando vi a mi novio mirarnos con el ceño fruncido

"me llamo Edward" dijo

"soy Bella" le tendí la mano y fue como si hubiera una especie de corriente entre nuestras manos, lo solté al instante y me di la vuelta a buscar a mi novio.

"vamos a la habitación" dijo en mi oído cuando me acerque a él

"pero no quiero" respondí tímidamente y aumentó su apretón en mi cintura, una lagrima casi escapa de mis ojos.

"está bien, vamos" cedí

Subimos las escaleras y al mirar a un lado vi al chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas mirándome, su rostro tenía una mueca de decepción y quise llorar.

Entramos a la habitación, mis manos sudaban, las lágrimas se agolpaban, no sabía que había hecho mal, pero si sabía lo que venía, sus ojos me lo decían, la música era fuerte, nadie escucharía, sería solo un rato, después me pediría perdón, me maquillaría y bajaríamos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Puso su botella casi vacía sobre una mesa y se acercó a mí, acarició mi mejilla, sus manos estaban ásperas y rasposas, no pude aguantar más y unas lágrimas escaparon.

"¿qué hice?" pregunté y tapé mi rostro con las manos

"¡MIRATE CON ESA ROPA, PARECES UNA ZORRA, TODO EL MUNDO TE ESTABA MIRANDO Y SEGURO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS!" puso una mano en mi cuello

"creí que te gustaría como me veía" chillé

"¡PARECES UNA PUTA!" me lanzó contra la pared y sentía las heridas en mi espalda arder de nuevo

"¡ADEMAS TE VI HABLANDO CON ESE CHICO!" me había visto hablar con Edward, me dio una cachetada y caí al suelo, quería morir, como cada vez que sucedía esto simplemente quería morir.

Me jaló del cabello levantándome y me puso frente al espejo.

"¡MIRATE!, ERES FEA, ¡DEERIAS AGRADECER QUE ESTE CONTIGO!" mis ojos estaban manchados de maquillaje y mi cabello desordenado entre sus manos, tomó el último trago de su botella y me dejó caer.

Me lanzó la botella en el rostro y solté un grito, golpeó mi estomago, me pateó, era peor que en otras ocasiones, pero igual que siempre quería morir y terminar con todo de una vez, ya no recordaba porque me estaba golpeando en esta ocasión, solo lo sentía.

Se sentó sobre mi y sentí algo filoso pasar por mi brazo, solté otro grito pero fui silenciada por otra bofetada, se levantó y siguió con lo que le importaba, golpearme.

Ya no podía más, ¿porqué no moría?, él seguía gritando pero al abrir los ojos veía todo rojo, mi sangre.

No sabía cuánta sangre había perdido, cuantos huesos estaban rotos, que tanto me gritaba, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de estar completa, o quizá nunca lo había estado… ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar.

¿Porqué no se detenía y solo me dejaba morir?

De pronto supe que esto era diferente, supe que no sobreviviría, supe que yo era Isabella Swan, un humano con el derecho de ser tratado como tal, yo era una buena persona, yo no merecía esto, no había hecho nada malo, esto no debió sucederme, no debí permitirlo, él estaba mal y no yo… pensé en ese chico de ojos verdes… su nombre… Edward él parecía una buena persona, recordé la corriente que había sentido al tocar su mano y en un profundo rincón en mi mente sentí ganas de sonreír por última vez… esto no debió pasar, no era por mí… yo no lo merecía…

Después todo se volvió negro, el dolor cesó…

Todo terminó

Frío, dolor, frío, dolor, frío, dolor… paz.

MorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmorMorirDeAmor

**Hola, como ya vieron la historia se vino cuando veía el video de morir de amor de kudai, me agrada ese video, muchas esperaran que Edward la salvara ¿no?, pero no siempre puede ser así, no siempre puede venir nuestro príncipe azul o mejor aun, nuestro Edward Cullen y salvarnos, a veces debemos salvarnos nosotras mismas antes de que todo se salga de control, no se dejen, eso es algo que como ya sabemos muchas mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, cualquier persona puede sufrir y mientras no se haga algo las cosas van a seguir igual asi que ustedes son las que pueden detenerlo … no se dejen chicas =)**

**Gracias por leer =)**


End file.
